Dark Moon
by sapphirejuggalette09
Summary: This is also a story I came with. I made up all the characters.


_**Dark Moon**_

Sapphire and her friends walking around the school grounds talking about nothing when Alexander showed up out of nowhere. Sapphire jumped when Alexander showed up. "Hi Alexander. What's up?" Sapphire asked. Alexander looked at Sapphire for a minute and then walked away.

"What was that all about?" Aurora asked. Sapphire shrugged. "Oh. That was weird. I wonder why Alexander acted that way. It's not like him at all." Aurora said. They all looked at each other confused. Sapphire was the most confused out of all of them. Sapphire and Alexander had been together for 5 months now and she started to notice that he was acting different than usual.

"I bet it's because Daren and Jared are coming." Mother Nature said with excitement. Sapphire looked at Mother Nature pissed off. "What's wrong? I thought you wanted them down here?" Mother Nature asked. Sapphire shook her head.

"I don't want them here. Yeah, they maybe Alexander's friends and all, but I don't want them here. They shouldn't be coming here to begin with. It's not right for them to be coming here." Sapphire said. Mother Nature backed away from Sapphire. "It's true and you know it. I don't like Daren and I don't know Jared. I don't want to know Jared. I have never liked Daren. I never will." Sapphire said. Mother Nature looked hurt at what Sapphire said.

"Why would you feel that way? They never did anything to you. You barley know Daren and Jared." Mother Nature said.

"I do know Daren. He said I'm not the right person for Alexander when we first met. I don't want them here. It will be a nightmare from hell." Sapphire snapped Mother Nature.

"Well get over it. Daren and Jared are coming and they are probably going to stay awhile." Mother Nature snapped back.

"Whatever. I'm going back to the dorm and going to sleep. I will see you guys at dinner." Sapphire said walking away. They all looked after her in confusion. Mother Nature had a mixture of confusion and anger on her face staring after Sapphire.

Sapphire was about half way to the door when she heard a familiar voice from behind her. She closed her eyes wishing it wasn't real. She turned around to see Daren and Jared walking over to her. Sapphire glared at them and marched off. "Sapphire wait up. Where's Alexander?" Daren asked.

"I don't know. Why don't you go find him? He came over to me and my friends a little bit ago not acting like himself. So I don't know what's going on right now." Sapphire said with acid in her voice.

"Who was that?" Jared asked looking after Sapphire with interest in his eyes.

"That's Alexander's girlfriend. I wouldn't try going after her. He is very fond of her and doesn't want to lose her." Daren said also staring after her.

Sapphire stopped having the feeling that someone was staring at her. She turns around to see Daren and Jared staring at her. "What do you think you two are doing?" Sapphire asked. They guys looked away and acted like they didn't know what she was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" Daren asked.

"You were staring at my ass as I walked away. I hate when people stare at my ass. Don't do it again." Sapphire said growling. Daren and Jared backed away from Sapphire really scared now. Sapphire turned back around and started to walk back to her dorm.

"Alexander? Alexander, are you in here?" Sapphire called as she walked into the dorm. Alexander came out of a side room. "Your friends are here and are looking for you." Sapphire said starting to walk away. Alexander grabbed Sapphire's arm and pulled her to him in a hug that was tight on her stomach. "Alexander, I can't breathe." Sapphire said trying to gasp for air. Alexander let her go.

"Sorry Sapphire. I didn't mean to do that. Did you say Daren and Jared are here?" Alexander said. Sapphire nodded in disgust. "Where are they?" Alexander asked.

"Looking for you. I'm going to bed if you need me." Sapphire said sounding upset. Sapphire started to walk away again, but Alexander still had her in his arms where she liked to be most of the time.

"Look baby, I didn't mean to hurt you like I did. I never meant to hurt. Its just I haven't seen the guys in a few months." Alexander said. Sapphire looked away upset, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Baby, look at me. What's the matter?" Alexander asked. Sapphire pulled away and looked at him.

"You have been acting really different lately. I don't like the way you have been acting. It's really upsetting me." Sapphire said. Alexander looked at her for a minute and then grabbed her in his arms again to comfort her. Sapphire looked up at him with tears still rolling down her cheeks. "It scares me that you are acting like this. I don't want Daren and Jared here. I don't think they should even be here." Sapphire said.

"I know, but they wanted to come. I haven't seen them in a few months and I wanted to hang out with them for a little bit." Alexander explained. Sapphire turned away upset. Alexander tried to stop Sapphire from walking away, but he couldn't stop her.

Sapphire ran back to her dorm. She didn't leave her dorm for hours because she was so upset. "Phire, come out of there. You have been in there for hours. What's wrong with you?" Aurora called. Sapphire went over to the door to talk to Aurora.

"No Aurora. I'm not coming out until Daren and Jared leave. They aren't supposed to be here." Sapphire said. Aurora looked at Sapphire in concern. "Don't look at me like that Aurora. I don't need anyone's concern at the moment. It's worthless." Sapphire said.

"Ok, then I will just go back down to the common room to talk with everybody else." Aurora said sounding upset. Sapphire looked after Aurora in misery.

"This really sucks. I don't want this to happen." Sapphire thought herself. Sapphire sat on her bed and thought to herself for awhile. Sapphire sat there and thought "Wait a minute, I don't need to sit up here and mope like this. I'm going down to the common room."

Everyone was sitting around the fire talking when Sapphire came down from the common room. Sapphire walked over to everyone to see what they were talking about. Apparently they were talking about her. Then Alexander turned around to see Sapphire standing there with hurt in her eyes. No one else knew Sapphire was standing there except for Alexander. Alexander cleared his throat to let everyone else know Sapphire was there. They all turned around to see Sapphire with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Holy shit! We didn't know you were there Phire! We thought you were upstairs." Aurora said.

"So you thought you could talk about me behind my back." Sapphire said with tears still rolling down her cheeks. Aurora looked away from her best friend.

Sapphire didn't notice Daren and Jared sitting on the couch until they turned around. Sapphire glared at them. "What is it with you lately? You have been acting really different lately and we don't like it. Is it because Daren and Jared are here?" Mother Nature asked.

"What's it to you? You don't care about me anymore. All you do is talk about me behind my back and make fun of me." Sapphire snapped. Mother Nature stepped closer as in to challenge her. "Go a head. See what happens bitch. I will take you down." Sapphire growled. Everyone looked at Sapphire and Mother Nature.

"Then you have some problems because you will lose against me you slut!" Mother Nature said. Sapphire glared at Mother Nature. Aurora and Amethyst tried to pull the two apart from each other so they wouldn't fight.

"Let me go Amethyst! Let me at that bitch! I will tear her limb from limb!" Sapphire yelled. Amethyst shook her head at Sapphire. "Amethyst, fucking let me go! I want to beat the shit out of that bitch!" Sapphire growled. Amethyst looked at Aurora for help. Aurora shrugged because she didn't know what to do about her best friend.

"Phire, you need to calm down. We're your best friends and you are acting so differently lately." Aurora said. Sapphire looked at Aurora for a minute then looked back at Amethyst, who nodded in agreement with Aurora.

"Is that what you really think? That I'm acting different from you guys. I don't think so. You are the ones acting different!" Sapphire growled. Everyone looked at Sapphire for a minute. "Stop looking at me like that!" Sapphire Shrieked.


End file.
